


Movie Night

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Billy Bickle/Reader [3]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Just a little fluffy drabble with Billy being annoying at the movies :)The gif is mine, please don’t steal it without my permission, thank you ;)





	Movie Night

  


\- Oh shoot, what the hell is she doing?! Don’t go there! Isn’t it fucking obvious that you’re gonna die??! – Apparently shouting at movie characters with his mouth full of pop-corn was one of Billy Bickle’s hidden talents.

You and Billy were spending this Friday evening together. You had a lot of fun just strolling around, enjoying sunny weather, holding hands, laughing and talking about nothing and everything at once. Occasionally you came across a little cinema which was showing old movies. You decided it’s a good idea to go in. This cinema definitely wasn’t very popular, and now you and Billy were sitting in an absolutely empty movie hall and watching some old creepy horror film. Well… You were really trying to watch. You were one of those people who go to the cinema mostly to watch a movie, not for anything else like eating pop-corn or kissing on the last row seats. But very soon you realized it was hardly possible to watch a horror movie with Billy Bickle. Even the pop-corn couldn’t make him shut up for more then a couple of minutes.

\- Jesus, y/n, why the fuck are they all so goddamn stupid?!

\- Probably because it’s a fucking horror movie, Billy. People always act stupid in horror movies, - you relied rolling your eyes.

\- Yeah, I know, but… FUUUUCK! DID YOU SEE THAT??

\- Yep, Billy, I can see everything very well, let’s just please watch the movie, okay? – you groaned.

\- Right. Okay. Sorry. Not gonna say a word.

Billy grabbed a handful of pop-corn and brought it to his mouth. There was a little moment of silence, interrupted only by his chewing. You tried to concentrate on the movie again.

\- Hey, y/n, want some? – Billy handed you his pop-corn. You shook your head.

\- Are you sure? It’s really good. Salty caramel is a great thing, you should try it. You know, it’s much better than that shitty pop-corn I had last week when we went to the movies with Marty. The movie was cool, but the pop-corn - absolute shit, I’m telling you…

You closed your eyes for a second. There was obviously no chance to concentrate on what’s happening on the screen, you lost the track already. But you didn’t really want to spoil this evening just because of some stupid horror… Suddenly you realized there’s probably only one way to make him stop talking. If the pop-corn doesn’t help, than…

You turned to Billy, grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him closer and kissed his lips almost aggressively. He looked at you, surprised by this sudden enthusiasm.

\- What was that? Do horror movies turn you on this much?

\- Not really. Just wanted to shut you up for at least five minutes.

You saw his grin even in the darkness of the cinema hall.

\- And you found a damn good way to do it, girl. Can you please keep going?

His hand moved to stroke your hair. His eyes were smiling.

\- You’re an annoying bastard, do you know that?

\- Yeah, I love you too.

Your lips were on his again and the kiss was becoming deep, sloppy and passionate. He was an annoying bastard, yes, but he was your bastard. And he smelled like this goddamn pop-corn and his lips tasted like salty caramel. He stroked your cheekbone and your neck right under your earlobe and you scratched gently the back of his head, his hair was soft and messy. You were melting into this kiss and didn’t want it to end. The movie and the pop-corn were forgotten.

His fingers found your hand.

\- Come here.

He didn’t have to ask you twice. You left your seat already to staddle him, placing soft kisses along his jawline before returning to his lips. You felt his hands squeezing your buttocks. Eventually he started kissing your cheekbones, and then moved to your neck. His lips were soft and tender and the sensation of his light stubble against your skin made you shiver.

\- Hey, y/n… You still want to watch the movie? - Billy whispered into your neck. You chuckled.

\- Fuck the movie.

\- Allright than. I’ve got a better idea. How about cuddling and eating pop-corn in bed? - he smirked. - And by cuddling I didn’t mean only cuddling, if you know what I’m talking about… - he winked at you and you laughed, kissing his cheek and rumpling his hair.

\- Sounds like a perfect plan. I’m in.

\- Okay, so let’s get back home and do it! But first, let’s grab some more of this awesome pop-corn. You’re gonna love it, promise!

Smiling, you nodded. To tell the truth, you had no doubt about it.

**_***_ **

**_Thanks so much for reading! Have a nice day, at the movies or not :)_ **


End file.
